


Trost

by Amelia Abernathy (authr2b)



Series: Eremin 7 Prompt Challenge [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Parents, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Rose is back babes!, why do i keep using the names of landmarks for their pets?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 02:04:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4082542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/authr2b/pseuds/Amelia%20Abernathy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little Rose Yeager makes another appearance and is now five years old, bringing in stray pets.</p><p>Part 2/7 of my Eremin Prompts</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trost

**Author's Note:**

> Rose was just to cute to leave as a one time character, so I brought her back. 
> 
> If you haven't met Rose then start here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3772249
> 
> And for reference for part of this you may want to read Sina which you can find here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3731395

Armin smiled as the screen door creaked open and the sound of Rose’s little feet echoed through the house. 

“Papa!” she called, “I gotta su’prise for you!” she giggled. 

Armin put down his book as Eren’s heavier footsteps sounded in the hall. 

“What’s your- oh my lord Rose…” Eren groaned and Armin rushed into the front room to find Rose holding a mud-covered kitten and wearing a gap-toothed smile. 

“See! I remembered you had a kitty before me so I brought you one!” she said, proud of herself, not realizing the shock on her fathers’ faces was not a particularly good thing. 

“Sweetheart, where did you find it?” Armin asked as Eren walked over and picked the kitten out of Rose’s arms. 

“It was wander’in round and it looked cute so I grabbed it.” she said, as the kitten attacked Eren’s arms, forcing him to drop it with a yelp. the kitten dashed for the door, but Rose dashed forward and scooped it up, even though it was clawing at her arms as well. “Isn’t she sweet?” she giggled.

Armin raised an eyebrow before walking over and taking the cat from his daughter. It went boneless and began purring as he raised it up into his arms. Eren glared at it. 

“Great, it’s Sina all over again.” he grumbled. Armin snorted, remembering the ill-tempered cat that they’d taken in years before. The cat’s eyes squinted as he stroked it’s head with one hand. 

“So you’re going to want to adopt again after this one dies?” he teased, earning a glare himself. 

“Can we keep it?” Rose asked eagerly as Eren picked her up, sizing up the muddy damage done to her dress. 

“Yeah, sure.” Armin answered. Eren sighed. 

“Great. Time to add to the scars.” Armin snorted and took the cat into the kitchen to get it washed up while Eren took Rose to the back to get her a bath. 

 

After both the kitten and Rose had gotten a proper scrub Armin showed Rose the proper way to hold a cat, and it stopped clawing her. 

Eren, on the other hand, did not have such luck with the kitten, which Rose insisted on naming Trost. 

He tried to pick it up off the counter to keep it out of their dinner, and it proceeded to claw at him and hiss until he put it down on the couch, only turn around to see Rose glaring at him and accusing him of hurting her kitty. 

 

Even though the cat hated him with a vengeance, Eren admitted that Armin had made a good move by taking it in when Rose’s nightmares got a little bit better over the next few days. Unlike their previous pet, however, Trost refused to even remotely befriend Eren.

He wouldn’t admit it, but if it saved his little girl from having such bad dreams every day then he was all for the damnable cat living with them.

 

A few weeks passed before Rose came in giggling again, and Armin poked his head into the hall to see her holding yet another little kitten, and wearing another grin. 

“Papa? Please?”

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed reading about Rose, leave a kudo and a comment, if I get enough I'll bring her back. 
> 
> If you want to REQUEST more of Rose, then message me on my tumblr authr2b.tumblr.com 
> 
> If you just want to know more about my baby Rose then message me and ask me things about her.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
